Dead Men Tell No Tails
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Mutou Yuugi dreams of the world under their sea, of mermen and mermaids. He writes out some parts hoping to get it out of his head so that he can move on with his life but having gotten a bit out he feels the need to go further. He goes to an island with the same name as the one in his dream and chooses to stay there for the summer. The Island has a legend and dead men says nothing
1. Chapter 1

Mutou Yuugi sat at his desk in front of his computer's screen, his hovering over the keyboard while he thinks how to begin. Story writing was not one of his strong points, but he kept dreaming about it for so long how perhaps it was just trying to get out of him.

Yuugi frowns at the blank white that was waiting to be filled with his words, the little black line was blinking at him, almost like to mock him...

"Whatever..." Yuugi says as he stands and then sits, he looks to the clock, it was almost eleven o'clock he had been messing around his room for two hours; he kept sitting and then standing, then sitting, then standing to go do something in the room or other end of the house, however he knew there was really nothing to do since he prepare for this so that nothing would stop him..

"Okay, one more try..." Yuugi scolds himself as he leans over the keyboard once again, and begins.

xxx

The merman had been dragging himself up the side of the rocks for some time now, the harsh sun above had already dried out his scales to the point where his flesh was hurting. Still the blonde haired merman continues onwards, waiting to made it to the top.

He loses his grip on one rock and slips down the side of the rock face, scraping his skin and scales as he went. He dug his finger into rocks, breaking his nails off while doing so until he came to a stop. His purple tail was need bleeding as some of the larger scales had folded the wrong way.

Gritting through the pain he focuses his amethyst eyes upwards, to his goal; he could hear them now, just a little way off.

Letting go of his death grip on the rocks, he lefts his bloody hand up and grabs onto a sticking out rock above him, holding onto it he releases his other hand and does the same.

The merman's body was shaky with exhaustion and pain, he could barely think through it. However he remembers the reward. Blinking he notices the rich green grass falling over the side of the rock face, dirt and roots could also be seen.

'Made it!' Heba thinks as he drags himself up the last part, he gets firm hold of the grass and rubs his face against it. The grass smells great to his senses, there was also the aroma of flowers in the air.

A familiar sound reaches his pointy ears, smiling he looks to see his goal.

The Blue Bird.

The flying creature only seemed taller than him because he was laying flat on the ground, should Heba had balanced on his tail he would stand the same height. The blue feathers shone against the sun's ray like diamonds, its long beck was a dull yellow that held on lustre. It had small eyes either side of it head, that made it look like it was frowning.

It's beck opens wide and an unwatery sound erupted from deep within; Heba let himself hiss loudly through his teeth that was sharpening as he lay, showing that even though he was bloody and hurt, he could still fight back.

The bird ran at him, flapping its wings as it came. Heba's human hands shifted getting slightly larger, from his broken nails sharp needle thin burst their way through, the smooth skin began harden scales.

Heba pushed up with his arms, coming to stand and balance upright on his tail. His tail had become longer and more deadly looking, the light purple and darken almost to black, it was only by the light that its colour could be made out; his small bumps around his hairline shot up and become horns, his pointy ears twisted round to his back, invisible to the front. Amethyst in the centre took over all the white, leaving only black slits there.

Heba moved one arm behind him, then with one swift motion bought it in front of him. His long nails went right into the bird's neck and came out the other side, blood oozes down both the neck and Heba's arm which dripped off the end of his elbow.

Heba jerked his hand up and the bird fell to the earth lifeless. Heba's monster like features changed back to a cute little human boy he been just minutes ago; he was smiling brightly at a work well done.

A soft melody causes the merman to freeze, he knew the music of humans when he heard it. Allowing himself to drop forward onto his hands, he grabs his prize and turns to the rock face. The singing stops him; the voice that went ago with the melody was charming.

Thinking fast Heba toss the bird to some rocks below; he places one arm in front of the other, crawling along, while shifting his tail behind like a snake's. The merman went through some trees, climbing over the woodland ground; the voice and melody become louder, making him aware just how close he was.

He came to a clearly and saw a human girl dancing and singing, there was a strange box that had something turning, the thing turning had holes craft within. The girl sang as she turns, spins, leaps and extends her four limbs in a beautiful manner.

The human herself was pretty, brown hair cut short to her shoulders, a rare thing in mermaids; females always kept their hair long. Her face was slightly tanned from the sun above, another thing different from merfolks, their skin was white and creamy; she kept her eyes through most of her dance, but when she opened them she had the same colour as the deep sky.

'I want...' Heba thinks as he watches the girl, 'I want... '

Suddenly she stops and jerks all around looking for someone, causing Heba to flatten himself to the ground. She rushes to the box and slams it down, then picking it up as well as a bag he had not noticed, she ran.

'…...I want to dance like that!' Heba finishes his thoughts as she went out of view, carefully turning around all the merman could think of was the beautiful dance.

xxx

Heba watches the mermaids glide through the waters around him, he was laying on a rock along with all the other males; the mermaids was doing their 'Dance of Love', waiting for a male to come along and join them.

If the male could not keep up, or the female did not want him in some way it was all over. Some female had their eyes on a male already and dance above that one. Males could dance alone if they wanted to, but this was rare.

Unlike how humans thought mermaids looked like, all merfolk looked like male humans, no beasts at all. Female were stronger and faster swimmers than males, who were stronger in fights and protection. Another thing that was different about humans and merfolk; It was the males who carried the eggs for a season.

Heba blinking when he notices the dark red tail and black reddish hair of the mermaid princess. She looked enraged... as she normally did when she was forced to find at mate. Blood red eyes scan the seaweed covered bedrock, daring the males to come her way.

The lazy males manage to push their tails and swim to dance for the princess, causing her to smirk. She did not have to do anything now, just float back and watch the best male dancers.

Heba did not bother to move, in fact he was the only one left on the rock. His mind wonder back to the human girl, her dance was similar to their Dance of Love.

'Is that why I was so drawn to it?' Heba thinks as he remembers the movement; suddenly the princess was in front of him, her arms crossed over her shoulder, 'She wants me to swim too? Why where she has all these much finer dances?'

Heba gave her a bored look and jerks his head away, a clear outright rejection. A growl was heard and Heba dared peek out the corner of his eyes, she was not happy. She too jerks her head away and swims upwards slightly to watch the other males.

'Princess Atem...' Heba thinks as he rolls in the water, he stares at her, "She is lovely to look at... too bad all I ever seen is her bad temper, not something I want to pass on to my offspring."

Atem jerks her head back down towards him, causing him to whirl around and look else where.

"Did you say something?" Atem hisses out causing him to turn his head away, carefully not to made eye contact, the last thing he wanted was to end up as her dinner.

Heba takes a chance and gave a glance her way but she was gone, looking all over her see that she was floats a few metes above him with her back to him. The other males above were going mad with their over the top tricks in the water.

Placing two arm in front of him on the rock, he let his chin rest and stared over at the few remaining females that chosen to keep dancing though no one was watching any more.

"I know who you are." Atem voice came again, suddenly all the males was in his view of vision as they moved with the princess, "You're that Bird Hunter Heba. The one braves the sun to catch bird meat."

"Mmmm...yes, I am he who braves the sun." Heba answers as he watches the males dance, just was making him lose his own desire for a mate. "I think I understand why males do not dance for long period of time and as a group..."

"Oh? And why is that?" Atem asks dully as she kept her eyes on them as well.

"Its painful to look upon." Heba mumbles making the mermaid beside her turn with wide eyes but there was a smile spreading on her lips.

"You think so too! They should just leave it to the females! But even time I came out," Atem says but there was laugher in her voice now, "Look!"

"I know... I leaving now." Heba says as he rose from his spot, he turns and swims slowly away, leaving seeing the pair of red eyes watching his every move.

xxx

"Little One!" Atem cries out as she swims nearer to him, Heba smiles as his new friend enters his home,"There you are!"

Heba's home was a hollowed out rounded cove. It had bird bones and bird feathers everywhere. The bird meat hang in the shut off section below this floor. Three holes was in the white walls, one of two and two neither side.

"Atem," Heba greets as he moves a bird skull next to his collect, "And what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

"Me just wanting to see you." Atem said boldly as she comes over to him and circles the smaller, "Its been awhile, you been gone for over a week! Males should keep close to the colony!"

"I am a Bird Hunter Atem," Heba replies not taken offence to her comment, he knew how outspoken she could be now he gotten to now her over the passed few months, "I could have been away much longer, which I will be next time."

"I haven't seen you dance yet..." Atem moans as she rubs her front against his back, "And you never dance with me."

"You're my friend, not my mate." Heba explains to the younger; but the amount of time they spent today most merfolk thought they was, "I am looking for an older female as my mate."

"That is unfair! I bet I could be a great mate!" Atem cries out as she clings onto him, his tail was still able to move and he swam about his home with her attached.

"Then how about we wait." Heba offers causing her to loosely her grip slightly as she listened, "Wait until you are a little older, and if you have not found anyone you taken a liken to, I'll dance with you."

"But I want you now..." Atem whines softy as she shoves her face into his blonde hair, "... but I shall wait."

"Thank you Atem," Heba says twisting around in her hold, he pushes his nose lightly against hers; her whole face went redder than her eyes and she swam backwards fast holding her nose with both hands.

Heba laughs at her reaction.

"Heba! I thought you said... that we would wait!" Atem says in a dark tone but her expression was on of complete joy.

"A little rub like that? Have you forgotten you stick yourself against me at every chance you get?" Heba asks with a raised eyebrow, a big grin was on his lips "Oh. My. Life! Just think of how you shall be like when I push my lips on your gills."

Atem was there. Suddenly just there hugging him tight, causing him to frown in confusion. Slowly he returns the hug, her form was shaking.

"I shall be a great mate, my Little One," Atem vows as she forces herself closer, "I promise you this."

'Mmmm...she seems to think my little joke meant a yes to now?' Heba thought as he rubs her back, 'Now what? Tell her I was joking or agree to be her male?'

"Heba?" Atem asks as she moves away, her cheeks was red.

"We can't right now, you understand." Heba says with seriousness is his voice, "In two days time I am going to the surface again, you know that I along with a group, are slitting their tails. The Priestess of Lous is performing this in a few days time."

"I know..." Atem says as she lowers her head, "So... when you return, we can become mates?"

"Yes." Heba answers with a kind smile; the young princess cries out in happiness and throws herself into his arms, 'Maybe I should have said; 'wait until you are at least hundred'? Young mermaids are still discovering themselves at this age.'

Atem slowly pulls away with her eyes closed and rests her forehead against his, allowing her nose to bump gently onto his. Her eyes blinked open and gazed into his, searching for something in them.

'I love her.' Heba thinks as he blinks back, 'I wanted her to wait to make sure that she could find a mate she could be truly happy with...I do love you, Atem. However I think I'm too old for you and-'

"Little One, you are aware that royals have the power to read thoughts when looking into the eyes, right?" Atem breathes out as she swims forward to trap him against a wall.

'…...what?' Heba thinks as he stares at her, '...read...thoughts...what is that again? Its errr, when a merfolk are listen to unspoken words in the mind... so then she is hearing these thoughts ...right ...now?'

"Yes." Atem answers grinning as she pins him down.

'So then the reason you call me 'Little One' is because you are a couple of inches taller than me?' Heba asks testing to see if this was true.

"... No, because it makes he feel like you're already mine." Atem says her cheeks flush again.

Heba chuckles at this, "Well, as you wish. My Love." Atem looked like she was going to faint when he said those words, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I still have to prepare for my trip."

xxx

Walking: At act that involves lifting and setting down each foot in turn, never having both feet off the ground at once, at a steady pace. The merman walking on his two new legs, at long last moving along and getting somewhere.

Heba carefully went down the road that was filled with humans, known as a market place; stalls was set up on each side, waiting for humans to come over and buy the items that lay upon them.

He and the other mermen had been there for a two months, trying to see if humans and merfolk for live under the same sky. So far, none of what humans thought of merfolk were good. And living there was harder than the Elders could ever have guessed, because humans no longer life by trades any more, they lived by 'money'.

Sighing Heba walks into the town centre and heard the sound of music; following the pleasant noise he came face to face with that human once more. She was dancing along side others, but she stood out for him the most.

'I want to learn to dance like that,' Heba thinks as he continues to watch, 'If I danced like that in front of Atem, I could be her mate forever!'

Blue eyes glances his way, she seemed to be startle by the sight of him.

Heba thought nothing of it and turns to see his fellow mermen watching the dancers, just as dazed as he was. He carefully treads over to them and greets with a nod, some noticed them there and nod back.

"Wonder if I could learn to dance like that," Heba comments to the nearest one, "I would mind dancing before many if I could."

"I know what you mean." The green haired man breathes out, "Wonder if we're allowed to have human mates?"

"That's a common question," Heba answers this with a chuckle, "Everyone who come to the surface asks this question at one point."

"Oi Heba! Shall we be off? We have to return to those men by sundown and there is still the walk to get through." An older grey haired merman says moving close to them.

"Is everyone ready then?" Heba asks as he quickly looks around to see how many of them was there.

"Let's just start walking." The grey merman said as he spins holding his arms up oddly as he did, keeping his balance. Heba said nothing to this, nor did the others with him. They simply began to walk.

xxx

The town folks were partying long into the night, outside in a large open field. A big roaring fire lit the whole area as musicians played their music, the dancers moves to the tune, the watchers grins at them cheering for them to continue.

Heba smiles as he spins in place, Teana claps her hands together and he swings his hips. She laughed loudly when he bows low to her as he nears her.

The human girl had become a good friend to him and kindly shown him how to dance. They had a lot of trouble to begin with, there was only five town on the island who knew who is who, so that made them think they was from the main land. Almost a year had passed and now they was beginning to be treated like everyone else.

Heba bounces over to the human girl and held out a hand, she reached out and places into her's into his; then closing his hand around her, he pulls Teana into a couple's dance, spinning her and tipping her in time with the music.

Normally dancing together was meant solely for mates, however Heba was not yet vowed to Atem so he felt this was still alright to do. He would not dare dance with another once he and Atem become one.

'While I do feel like I am,' Heba thinks as he spins the human, 'That knot in my stomach every time I dance with Teana hurts.'

Heba noticed that he was being watched, the other mermen who had come to the party was staring in wonder. He knew what they wanted, they wanted someone else to mate with a human first and follow their lead only after.

'It is strange,' Heba thinks as his mind went back to Atem, 'For a female to want to be with a male without seeing him dance...perhaps Atem has found another male already? Its been a year.'

Heba slows down and gently releases her from his hold. Taking a step back he bowed to her, causing her to giggle. Raising up he takes a look over to his group, they was all watching and waiting for him to do something to claim her.

'Sorry,' Heba thinks as he nods to her and walks again, 'It may have been a year, but I want Atem.'

Heba starts to wander away from the warmth of the fire, the noise of those gathered; he went towards the sea and his home. His only thoughts were of Atem, before he met her he was looking forward to living on the surface, they had been planning for years. But now he wanted nothing more than to return to the waters and see if his love still loved him back.

Heba blinks, he was standing on sand with waves washing over his boots. Smiling he steps forward walking further into the sea, the full moon's image was wiggling upon the water's surface making it more appealing to him.

Soon his head was under the water, he listened to the sounds that was familiar to him. He smiles bright and opens his mouth, then he sings. Male mermen singing was rival to none, not even their females; normally it was only to their female they would sing to and no other, so Heba knew his lonely song would not reach his love's ears.

'Maybe it will...' Heba thinks as he continues singing, 'Atem is a royal, so perhaps my voice will reach her.'

Heba stops and rose to the surface, he turns and swims towards the shore. As he walked back on the sands he starts for his home, he took one last look at the water and then left.

xxx

"That's enough!" Yuugi cries out as moves out from the computer, he sighs loudly; he moves away not wanting to continue. "It seems so gay, mermaids with the man's appearance and merman carrying the eggs... what is up with my brain... can't I make something a little more...more..Disney!"

Yuugi moves to sit on his bed, he could see it in his mind's eye. Bits and pieces of a story, however some events he could not link up so it was all only the place.

'Atem crying over a dying Heba...' Yuugi thinks sadly falling backwards to lay on the bed; it was the next part of what was to happen, but he did not want to write, did not want Heba to die, did not Atem to scream over him, he just did not want to bring that to life. Yuugi wanted so that Heba returns to Atem and they lived happily ever after and have 100 babies or eggs.

'Whatever merfolk calls they offspring...' Yuugi thinks staring up at the ceiling, "Another thing that is odd," Yuugi talks to himself as he raises himself up and stands, he moves over to the mirror and took in the sight, "Heba has short pure blonde smooth hair and Atem has long deep red wild hair, yet at the very end they have hair like mine...sort of..."

Yuugi stares at himself, he had short hair that stick up wildly at the back which was deep red, so deep that it looked black group together, it was only went it started coming away by the tips did one see that reddish. Also he had smooth blonde framing his face nicely, his blonde hair looked like it before there much more than the red, because of his pale skin.

"I based them heavily of me?" Yuugi asks himself as he frowns to this question, "You know what, just leave it for now, I'm too tired to think!"

With that Yuugi wander back over to his computer to save his work so far, pleased that he did get somewhere today.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi's eye lids shut hiding the purple orbs, he did not bother them again as they was aching. Trying to take his mind off of his weary eyeballs he focused solely on the sounds of the café he sat in. At first only the humming from his laptop was the main noise he heard, he soon shifted his hearing; there was a great amount of talking and laughing going on, plates and cups being moved which clicked against the other, chairs were being scraped along the floor as they pulled back in their seats and even the cars outside the windows reached his ears.

The smell of the café overpowered anything else but to him this did not matter, he come to love the welcoming odour which filled the entire room and drifted out to the streets.

Yuugi let out a sigh, calming himself down as he opens them once more. Then he glances towards the screen of his laptop; he studies the picture in the e-mail that was sent to him again, he could feel his heart thumping in his rib cage.

The e-mail was from his good friend Jonouchi with an attached photo.

The photo was of a young good looking man sitting on a wooden deck with his that was arm closest side to the cameraman was behind him leaning his weight slightly on it. The other arm was resting upon the raised knee that was pulled up near his chest that was facing the lens, while the other leg hung over the side of the wooden deck and into the water. The young man's facial expression was sour, he did not look happy being filmed. There was beautiful blue skies in the background, along with sand and the water looked lovely and pure. It was the perfect photo.

The issue Yuugi had with this photo was the hair; spiked black hair with blood red tops, golden blonde framed his face.

Yuugi's hair colour and style. Something that he was born with, though no one believed him now he was older. This unnatural phenomenon that he thought was one of a kind, someone had it too!

'Looks like Atem...' A small part of Yuugi's mind whispers to him causing him to shiver at the thought.

"It's not possible." Yuugi spoke aloud to himself as he leans back into the café's seat, "How can the person -a made up person-" he corrects fast, "Be there... or be real for that matter..." Yuugi frowns deeply, it was too weird.

Another sigh escapes his lips as he stares at the picture of screen. Those dark red eyes seemed to be calling out to him, pleading with him; something that Yuugi could not understand. In the end he turns away, choosing to gazes at his empty cups that was everywhere on the table's surface.

"It could always be a sick joke from Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi reasons with himself as this possibility came to mind, "He knows of my stories, read them... which I did not believe when he said he did... This might be getting me back for not believing him..."

Yuugi snorts, that had to be it. Jonouchi was getting him back for not believing in him. A slow smile stretched over his lips as he thought about taking back at his friend.

"Jonouchi once told me I had a dry sense of humour," Yuugi says as he hums in thought, "I just have to get him back somehow."

Movement on his table startled Yuugi, making him jump slightly in his seat. Blinking he relaxes when he sees Anzu's smiling face as she sang under her breathe while cleaning up his table. His best and childhood friend worked in this café for the three years, all during their high school life and this was her final day before it ended.

"Here Yuugi," Anzu says spinning around to a trolley tray sitting his empty cups there, she turns back to him with a chocolate mousse with dark brown sauce in a fancy glass and placed it on the table in front of him, along with a long spoon, "This is my treat, a small way of thanking you for helping me all these years."

"Thanks Anzu," Yuugi replies to that, his cheeks redden slight as he ducks his head down not reaching her eyes, "I love this stuff!"

"I know!" Anzu answers with a laughs, she spun around again and walks off waving, "See you in a bit, I'm just clearing up and then be with you."

"Okay." Yuugi calls out before she disappears down the rows of tables; picking up the spoon he slowly and gently run it over the top, watching at the soft chocolate fused together. Placing it in his mouth he allows the spoon to remain when carefully slid it up and the taste went onto his tongue.

Yuugi's mind went back to his story, he had dreamt it up and long time ago and Anzu has always been in it. Anzu was Teana the dancing girl who befriended Heba. Of course it did not surprise Yuugi, that his friend was in his dreams, when he was younger he had always hoped that Heba and Teana would marry in the end. It was only as he got older did he want Atem and Heba to get together at the end.

'Heba and I are different,' Yuugi thinks as he looks back at the screen, 'So... it does not matter if I want Atem and Heba end up, while me and Anzu end up in reality.'

Suddenly Yuugi remembers something. Heba had reasoned something along familiar lines and lost his life as a result; the merman's heart wanted to be with Atem, but strange reasoning caused him to made an mistake and go with Anzu, if only it was dancing. To merfolk dancing and singing was a big thing.

'Was a big thing...?' Yuugi thinks rolling his eyes at himself, 'I think as if theses things are real.' Yuugi goes in for another spoonful, he places it in his mouth and taking it out he closes his eyes in contentment, 'This photo in meaningless, there is no Atem. There is only me and Anzu.'

Yuugi's red flushes brighter at this.

"I'm getting ahead of myself..." Yuugi said blinking them open and holding his spoon like he would when a pen he was not using in his hand, he clicks onto the next photo. The next was a laughing Jonouchi in a odd pose holding a tambourine over his head, he was grinning madly at the camera.

"Looks like Jonouchi is having fun," Anzu says flopping into the seat beside him, "But is he working?"

"Of course he us working!" Yuugi says putting the spoon down and moving the photos along, he quickly places the 'Atem' photo and finds the one of Jonouchi with his piecework. Jonouchi was an apprentice glass blower, he left school and went to an unheard of island to live; the teen that everyone said wouldn't get anywhere in life was doing better than most over his former classmates.

"I could not believe it when he packed up and went." Anzu mumbles as she stares in awe at the strange molten glass in the photo that was crafted to look like a submarine, "He does not seem the type... It makes me almost wish I could pack up and go."

"I know what you mean," Yuugi replies almost sadly, "If I did not run my shop then I would have followed Jonouchi-kun. Did you know that he is learning Kung-Fu? I mean he knew how to fight before, but this time he is learning from a master and not what he picked up from senseless brawls."

The pair fell into silence.

Since leaving school Yuugi had completely taken over his grandfather's game shop, he was also going to evening collage for business courses. While he knew how to run everything through his grandfather teaching him he was discovering new things in his lessons. It was summer now, six months since he took over and he wanted a break, he was wondering if he should have gone travelling like Honda before settling down.

Anzu was still saving up for dance school, it was going to take another year until she raised enough funds to live on. Her family was highly against the idea and did nothing to support while she struggled onwards. She was currently living with Yuugi in his house/shop.

Yuugi had always been sly about having Anzu staying with him. And with his grandfather moving out to live with his boyfriend Arthur he made matters worst. People in the local area thought that Yuugi and Anzu were together, they always point and stare; to them it was a happy even after story.

"I might go there." Yuugi blunted out suddenly and blinked at himself, not truly believing those words came out.

"What?" Anzu asks as she turns to look at him with a shocked smile on her face, "You're _going_!?"

"Yeah, its been a while since I've seen Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi explains with a smile, "And it could help with my book I'm writing, you know the one about the mermaids."

"You are still doing that?" Anzu asks in surprise as she turns to him, "I thought you given up by now."

"Not just yet," Yuugi mumbles clicking onto the laptop again wanting to show Anzu the picture that was sent, "Look at this."

Yuugi leans back and watches her move forward to have a look, her eyes widen at the sight of the young man. Sitting up she turns to him her mouth agape.

"Wow! That guy looks just like the one you described!" Anzu at last says, then she gazes back at the screen, "He is handsome..."

"A better looking version of me." Yuugi said bluntly and waits for her to say anything against it, however she was staring in almost a lustful manner at the young man in the photo. "You'll be surprised at the name of the island this was taken!" he voiced a little louder gaining her attention, "Jonouchi-kun says this place is some miles out to sea, it was once called Mezurashī Shimako but it was renamed three hundred and something years ago to Ningyo Chikatta."

"So?" Anzu asks not understanding his meaning, she simply frowns at him.

"'Mezurashī Shimako' is the same name as the island in my dream!" Yuugi says pointy as he taps on the message below the photo, "Jonouchi-kun remembered it!"

"So this is a prank..." Anzu answers with a heavy sigh at last getting what Yuugi was saying, "That jerk!"

"Most likely," Yuugi said with a small nod, "Jonouchi-kun will be shocked when I turn up there!"

"Get him back." Anzu says with a giggle, "Can I come? And what about your shop?"

"Yeah, you can come." Yuugi answers as he leans back and grabs his tissue, quickly he wipes his mouth around, "And I can always hire someone to look after the shop. Or ask Grandpa to come over just for the summer."

"This sounds nice, a break before I have to work in that place." Anzu mumbles sighing lightly now, she had given up her job here to work in a factory for the year which started at the end of the summer, it would pay twice as much including her tips.

"Should I start making plans?" Yuugi asks his good friend, he takes hold of the laptop's sides and drew it to face him, "Find a small flat for the summer, maybe on that island... I looked it up after I first saw the photo, this place is an up and coming island to go."

"Sure!" Anzu cries out, clapping her hands together in excitement; she then dug into her pockets and pulls out her phone, "Let me call a few people as well!"

Yuugi leans towards the screen, typing at surprising speed windows popped up and was moved to one side as he carried on booking and planning his stay for the two months; he knew he had to be quick, most places was booked up well in advance so something he looked at now would be third rate. Smiling he manages to find a small bedsit with a shared bathroom, but he knew Anzu wouldn't stay in that, she probably use her family's money and live in a hotel for the two months.

'This bedsit is on Ningyo Chikatta.' Yuugi thinks his smile turning into a grin, he wanted to see this place and see if they have anything to do with mermaids. The images of his dreams crept over his mind, causing an uneasy feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

xxx

The sun lowered into the horizon, causing reds, pinks, yellows and oranges across the skies followed by a thick darkness of deep blue and black. The wind brought with it the smell and taste of salt, with every breath Yuugi took in a lungful making him feel oddly refreshed. Seagulls flew overhead squawking noisily, the tides was out but the water would still be heard in the distance.

Yuugi's purple eyes slowly gazes over the large harbour, boats both big and small were chained down for the night upon the wet sandy ground, and tilted to one side.

The harbour itself was a natural curled rock mass that had enormous wooden and stone frame for the boats and ships to sail in, a bridge was build across the centre with many arches that allowed only smaller boats to pass through; from this point onwards humans had build around the natural rock mass with concrete squaring the bay off.

Yuugi glances towards the metal ladders that went down into the sand bed that had puddles of waters everywhere, wondering just how high the drop was.

'...fifteen feet...? twenty feet?' Yuugi thinks, he looks along the nearest side and sees a metal staircase leading down, there was white signs tied on there but the writing was too far to see from where he stood.

The two younger men of the three passed him, carrying the last of his belongings up the small stairwell. Yuugi had told them that they did not need to go through the trouble, but they was not listening to him.

The stairwell was in a small alleyway with old cobblestones pavement, he was not sure if this was made this way just to look old or it really was old; his bedsit was above an old empty shop right in front of the harbour.

'I would think this was a good deal,' Yuugi says to himself as he climbs the awkward wobble stairwell and he began to realize why they offered, there was no way he could have taken his things up without help, 'But why has no one else chosen to stay here? And why are most of the shops empty?'

Yuugi went through a small door that lead to a landing, four doors was there. Which was rented out by someone that he would have to share a bathroom with. Yuugi walks into his room, the men had placed his stuff in the middle of the floor.

"Thank you very much." Yuugi says to the three men, it was to much for so many to be in one small room so he wanted them to leave quickly, "I have been a great help to me."

"You're welcome boy!" The oldest man cries out slapping his hand down hard on Yuugi's back, making him want to cry out but he held his tongue. The men start moving the room in single file, they all waved and grinned at him as they left.

"Now then..." Yuugi says as he closes the door behind them and turning he leans on the back of the door, glancing around the small room; to his left was a built-in wardrobe that covered almost the whole wall, to his right the kitchen area, there was a point in the floor where the tiles met wooden flooring, it that a work surface, three lower cabinets, a deep sink, a double oven/stove and a fringe/freezer. Right ahead of him was a single bed pulled up against the wall which had three small windows that was big enough for him to push his shoulder length through, the bed had draws in the base.

"Where do I start?" Yuugi questions as he shakes his head, there was not really much he took with him, his computer, some books, clothes, toilettes, important paperwork, camera, money, mobile phone and other things he thought he should bring, anything he needed he was sure that there would be places where he could buy them on the island.

Yuugi moves over to the computer, wanting that to be the first thing to be up and running. The dug through the boxes taking out the wires and everything that came with it.

"Wonder how Anzu is getting on?" Yuugi asks himself wondering if he should give her a phone call and find out. Anzu had done just as he thought, stay in a grand hotel on the much larger island in the area which happened to be the same one where Jonouchi-kun was living.

"Its strange how everyone has gone their separate ways," Yuugi says as he places the things down on the floor around him and moved the box out of the way, "When I was at school it never seemed to end, now its over I wonder where it went... school has been my life for years... now all I doing are few evening classes and running my business."

Yuugi takes his screen and holding it to his chest he walks over the many boxes in the room, heading for the low table on the side of the wall. Settling it down he went back to the other things that went with it.

"I'm kind of at a lost of what to do with myself." Yuugi admitted to himself, he was now living alone on a strange new island. When he finished school his grandfather moved up soon after, but only a week passed before Anzu moved in with him, so he has never truly lived on his own, "Do I count that time when Grandpa went around for a couple of months? No, I stayed at everybody else's houses during that time."

Yuugi moves towards the bed and sat down, he carefully looked around the room taking in every detail of the damp smelling, wallpaper falling room. It was not much, but this was his home for the summer.

"I think I better phone Anzu," Yuugi says standing up and making his way over the many boxes again, going towards his phone he left of the kitchen's work surface, "Just to let her know, alls well with me."

xxx

"I can not believe this!" Jonouchi shouts out in shock but he was grinning ear to ear, "_YUUGI_!" He leaps over the counter and pulls the other young man into a giant 'man hug' and twisted to and fore.

"I'm here to you know!" Anzu says loudly placing her hands on her hips, Jonouchi stops he bone crasher type hug and stares blinking at the young woman.

"Oh... Its you. Yeah, hi Anzu." Jonouchi said in almost a bored tone, turning to Yuugi his brown eyes lit up again, "But Yuugi! You came all this way!"

"Yep! I'm staying for the summer," Yuugi explains stepping back and away from the hug, for his body's sake, "I am actully staying on that Ningyo Chikatta island."

"Really?" Jonouchi replies still looking overjoyed, "Have you seen your doppelgänger yet?"

"No, we have only been here since yesterday," Yuugi says glancing over to what appeared to be Jonouchi's boss who was eyeing him up, thinking his friend was going to get into trouble he quickly adds, "But we can sit down and talk about this later, you working and all, so I don't want to disturb you."

"Disturbing me? You're not disturbing me at all!" Jonouchi declaims with a bold grin, Yuugi palm faces along with both his boss and Anzu, "Wot?"

"Jonouchi, your friend is trying to give you a charge to save your rear end." Jonouchi's boss hisses out darkly, "I say take this change and not talk while on the work."

"Not like I'm near the fire or something." Jonouchi points out as this solved the problem at hand.

"Jonouchi-kun! We will met you for lunch," Yuugi asks fast stepping forward before the blonde could say any more, "What time do you get off?"

"About half two." Jonouchi answers with a pout, then a quick glare to his boss who rolled their eyes, "There's a café at the end of the road, its called 'The Reef'. Great food there! And the price is good too! We can meet up there!"

"That sounds good." Yuugi says with a smile of relief, he thing he wanted was for Jonouchi to get fired because he was talking with him, "Me and Anzu will check out some of the island's hotspots and see you then! Bye!"

"Bye Yuugi!" Jonouchi shouts waving his arms over his head, like he was trying to irritate his boss.

Both Yuugi and Anzu hurried out of the store, giving him a quick wave as they left through the doors. They walked a little way before turning to look at each other, then they began laughing.

"Jonouchi-kun hasn't changed at all." Yuugi says through his laugh.

"I know, its kind of nice." Anzu replies while wiping her eyes, her laugher subsiding now, "So...where to?"

"Not sure, we have most of the day to kill." Yuugi answers looking at his clock on his phone, it was ten passed eight in the morning, so they had about six hours, "While don't we look at the local tourist information boot and see what's what. I may look more into the history of this place, you know for my book."

"I would like to see the beach." Anzu comments in thought, "I heard that there are some good ones of the island your staying on. How is that like by the way?"

"So far so good." Yuugi said with a nod, they come to a stop just before they hit the sand, "One of my neighbours have shown themselves. A man named Ushio-san, seems to be a little older than us. I think he said he works in a sea life centre as a guard."

"And the other two?" Anzu asks kneeing down to remove her sandals, standing she held them in her finger of her right hand.

"Ushio-san told me that a man and woman lived in the other two rooms," Yuugi answers as he pushes on his left heel with his right foot, then did the same with the other, "A Mortimer-san and a Mai-san."

"Do you know what kind of people they are from this Ushio?" Anzu asks waiting for Yuugi pick up his sandals before moving.

"No, all he said was that Mai-san works nights so she sleeps during the day," Yuugi went on as bends and stands, sandals now in hand. Together they made a slow walk towards the water, "And that Mortimer-san works at the same sea life centre as he did. But that was all."

"Mmmmm...oh well," Anzu hums out, "You have the whole summer to get to know them. So there's no rush."

"Yeah, I'm hoping I will complete my book and move on with things," Yuugi said with a sigh, he stares over towards the beautiful clear waters, "I can not seem to settle down until I finish it and have a good ending."


End file.
